


A new kind of inspection

by Kassius



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Dat voice, Dom/sub Undertones, Other, Praise Kink, Smut, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassius/pseuds/Kassius
Summary: Youre repairing Kylo Ren's command shuttle when he decides to inspect the completed work.





	A new kind of inspection

You’re an emgineer for the First Order. Assigned to the Finalizer after working on Starkiller base. It was unnerving at first, Kylo Ren, the subject of your dreams and fantasies, uses the ship as a mobile base, going out every so often in his command shuttle.

Said shuttle you were currently working on. The latest mission had it coming back with a blown capacitor and hydraulic pump for the landing struts. Nothing urgent or life threatening, but it made landings rough and the capacitor had to be replaced or there would be threats of overload at most terminals.

Youre wiping your hands, having finished the job easily and waving your crew off when they jump out of the way. Kylo Ren storming up the boarding ramp. To you.

He stops and you salute quickly, standing straight even with your knees feeling like jelly and your stomach turning with desire.

“Is my shuttle repaired?” The voice modulator crackles slightly and your fingers twitch to repair the loose wire causing it but you control yourself. As much as you want to, touching Kylo Ren would not be a good idea.

“Yes Commander, we just finished cleaning up. Its ready to go when you are.”

He ‘hm’s and strides in, going straight to the engine room and your team start up the ramp but you wave them off. If he wishes to inspect the work, and finds a fault, youll be the one to take the blame and fix it. Your team has worked hard enough as is.

Kylo Ren is taller than you, and his presence all encompassing, so when you have to squeeze past him along the narrow rails in the engine room to open the access panels, you feel small but not afraid.

No, being so close to him makes you feel protected. And unbearably aroused.

Youre so caught up in your thoughts that you dont realise he’s right behind you until he speaks, right in your ear.

“Ive seen how you look at me. Ive heard your mind at night call to me, and Ive seen your thoughts.”

You gulp, lip trembling, as his hand slides around your throat. “You want me to touch you. You want me to dominate you. Show you what power I have over you.”

Youre quivering, feeling him step closer, cold helmet pressing against your shoulder and cheek as he speaks and you feel like you might faint as his hand nearly engulfs your throat but doesnt tighten or squeeze. Kylo flexes his fingers. “Tell me, beg me, to give you what you want.”

You swallow and take a shaky breath. “I-i want you to choke me.” His fingers tighten and you whine, but he growls and that sends a bolt of pleasure to your core.

“Say all of what you want.”

You gasp when he thrusts forward, pinning you to the wall and you can feel him half hard against your back, his chest against your shoulders and head. One hand is beside your head, the other still around your throat and you whine.

“I want you to choke me with your cock!” Youre blushing furiously and hear him chuckle before he pulls his hand from your neck.

“Then what are you waiting for? On your knees.” You turn and kneel before him, quickly unbuttoning his armour and pants, nearly drooling at the feel of his thick cock beneath the fabric.

And its as glorious as you dreamed. Too big for your mouth, one hand doesnt wrap around it and youre quick to start stroking. When your tongue and lips make contact, licking and suckling the tip, Kylo makes a shuddering noise and your thighs clench at the sound.

You sigh softly before opening your mouth wider, tongue lapping the bottom as you slide down slowly, lips sealing and sucking gently. You slide up and down, breathing and moaning through your nose as Kylo keeps making those shuddering noises.

Your hands grip his clothes, gasping and pushing your gag reflex when his gloved hand grips your hair. “So good. Youre so good for me. Can you take it all?”

He gives you a second to relax before easing further forward. You sigh and relax further, swallowing around his tip to make it more comfortable and Kylo makes a choked noise. “Perfect. Absolutely perfect. You deserve a reward.”

You moan loudly, as he moves to start fucking your mouth, and invisible hands caress your thighs before going straight for your core. Kylo is getting louder, your moans and slurping noises on his dick getting louder and sloppier as he moves faster, both his hips and the Force hands.

“Oh gods, youre so good. So perfect. You take me so well.” His hand in your hair is gripping harder and his cock is twitching in your mouth and you whine, rocking your hips to the hands. His noises are making you pant and his dick stretching your mouth is making you drool, its so thick and hard.

“Will you swallow it? Im so close.” You moan and nod as much as you can, his other hand twitches and you gasp as two fingers push inside. The stretch is a bit much but it isnt painful, as if he actually suddenly pushed them in.

Kylo groans, thrusting harder and faster, hips getting erratic before his hot and salty cum hits your tongue and throat, hand tight in your hair and the Force hands have you so close but it isnt enough.

You swallow and Kylo lets you off himself, leaning heavily on the wall as you both pant. But the Force hands make you stand on weak knees and you whine as Kylo grips your waist to support you.

You expect him to leave but he’s taking off his glove, and the other is undoing your pants. “I dont leave anything half done.”

You gasp and whine loudly as those deliciously long fingers slide into your pants and the first touch has you gripping his arms so tightly, head thrown back. The full touch of his palm and fingers, perfect circles and strokes and youre gasping and moaning into his cowl when you cum against them.

 

If youre team notices how long you took, how disheveled you are and how red and chaffed your mouth is, they didnt mention it at all.


End file.
